Tricked and Trapped
by SummerStarWatcher
Summary: Rose and Scorpius get trapped together in a broom cupboard by the meddling Potter-Weasley family. How will they get out?


**A/N:** Here's a quick little Scorose one-shot. Enjoy!

~Star

XXXX

Rose was just minding her own business, walking down the corridor on her way back from Charms, when she was suddenly pounced upon by a gaggle of redheads.

"Grab her wand!" she heard someone say, and felt her wand plucked out of her pocket as her arms were being pinned to her sides by another two

"Hugo!" she roared, glaring at her brother, who was standing there in front of her and smirking, her wand clutched in his hand. She growled and tried to twist away from her captors, becoming tangled in the strap of her bag, but before she could do anything more than wrestle an arm free, she found herself shoved into a broom cupboard. The door sealed behind her with an odd green glow.

"I swear to Merlin, I will murder you all!" she hollered at her family, pounding her fists futilely on the door. "Open the door _this minute_ and maybe I won't draw it out!"

All she heard from outside was laughter, fading away as her relatives left. She continued beating on the door, in the faint hope that someone passing by would release her.

"It's no use." The voice came from behind her, and Rose nearly jumped out of her skin.

In the faint glow of light from the cracks around the door, she caught glimpses of platinum blond hair, pale white skin, and a blue and bronze tie matching her own. "Scorpius?" she asked, becoming instantly suspicious of her family.

He nodded. "Albus and James chucked me in here a few minutes ago. Said they'd gotten 'real tired of my shit,' I believe. Nicked my wand out of my pocket and locked me in the Muggle way." Scorpius sighed. "I'm pretty sure they've sound-proofed it, too, else you'd have heard me yelling in here."

Rose wanted to knock her head against the wall. Great, just great. She was stuck inside a broom closet on a hot May afternoon with the most annoying boy she'd ever fancied.

If she failed any of her OWLs because of this, Hugo would pay dearly, she promised herself.

"So."

"So what?" Rose snapped, turning to look at Scorpius.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "No need to get snippy. It's not like this is my fault—"

"Oh, yes it is!" Rose hissed, backing him up against the door and throwing his face into shadow. She viciously poked a finger into his chest. "This is all your bloody fault!"

"_Excuse me_? How if it my fault that your dumb family decided to lock us in this cupboard together?"

"Because Albus is your best friend and you are always hanging around with us, and you _are the most annoying person I've ever had the misfortune of meeting!_" She ran her fingers through her hair, wracking her brains for any way she could get out of this with her dignity intact.

That was when she noticed the faint green glow around the door.

She cursed.

Scorpius stood with his arms folded, his tall, broad frame silhouetted against the light from the door. Rose suddenly felt very cramped in the cupboard, and tried to stand as far from Scorpius as she could.

She only managed to move about six inches away before stepping in a bucket and nearly falling over. Scorpius steadied her with a hand on her hip, and she tingled.

"So," he said again, his voice low. "Now what?"

Rose shivered at the timbre in his voice, and wished desperately to be anywhere but there, with him, in the tiny, tiny cupboard.

"I'm the most annoying person you've met, your cousins are the most annoying people I've met, we're locked in a cupboard together, the room is muffled, and neither of us have our wands. Now what?"

If she wasn't mistaken, he sounded a bit bitter. It was unusual, coming from the eternally cheerful and optimistic Scorpius. Rose instantly felt bad.

It's not as though he doesn't know he annoys you, she told herself. He's probably just as angry about being stuck in here as you are, it's only fair that he would sound upset. But why bitter…?

"Um," Rose said, her mouth suddenly gone dry. "I know the spell they used to seal us in here."

"Probably just a locking spell." He shrugged, a gesture she would have missed in the dark if they hadn't been standing so close together.

If only it were just a locking spell. "There's more," Rose sighed. "This particular spell was invented by my cousin Teddy, very useful for annoying your friends…" she trailed off, not wanting to admit any more.

Scorpius shifted his weight. "And? Do you know how to get us out?" He was beginning to sound impatient.

"Yes."

"Well, great. Do it. I can't imagine you want to be stuck in here with such an annoying person as myself for any longer than you have to be." He definitely sounded bitter this time.

Rose sighed. "It's not that simple. The only way to break the spell, considering we don't have our wands, is…um…" she grimaced.

He waited for a moment before prompting her again. "Is what, Rose?"

"Is for us to kiss each other," she rushed out, holding her breath after she finished.

A long moment passed before he spoke. "I see."

She cringed, waiting for the sting of rejection as he refused to kiss her. "I mean, they'll probably come back along and let us out if we just wait long enough. Probably."

"Rose? Why would your family try to make us kiss?"

He wasn't supposed to question that. "I dunno, they're crazy!" She crossed her fingers.

"This would explain why Al was gleefully whispering something to James about doing you a favor. Bloody hell, Rose!"

"Bloody hell, _me_!" she cried indignantly. "What about you? Maybe if you hadn't always been trailing after me and Albus they wouldn't have tried to get us together!"

"Trailing after! _Trailing after!_ Albus and I are best friends!" Scorpius retorted, sounding incensed. "I can't help it that he likes to spend time with you! For reasons unfathomable to me," he added.

Rose snorted. "Albus loves me. That's why he spends so much time with me."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't explain why _you_ spend so much time with _me!_ You see me with Albus, but you also come study right next to me oddly often for someone who finds me so annoying. And what about last Christmas?"

Rose blushed, remembering the one time she'd gotten drunk and wishing he'd forgotten all about it. "I told you, Scorpius, I thought you were someone else! If I'd known it was you, I certainly wouldn't have been sitting on your lap for so long."

"A-_ha!_" Scorpius exclaimed, sounding triumphant. "Wouldn't have been for _so long_, eh? So you still would have even if you weren't drunk!"

"You know what I mean, Scorpius! And besides, I was drunk. What's your excuse, hm? You just sat there, cuddling me on your lap while completely sober!"

"I—" He started to speak, but she cut him off.

"And how about all those late study nights in the common room, when you would _just so happen_ to be working on the exact same essay as me, and we _might as well_ do it together?"

"Rose—"

"_And_," she continued, talking over him, "What about all those Quidditch games you skipped to give me some company, when my Quidditch-crazy family abandoned me? Hardly the actions of just my cousin's best friend! Or when you insisted on dancing with me at Teddy and Victoire's wedding? Why'd you do that, either?"

"Because I'm mad for you, you idiot!" he fairly shouted, taking hold of her shoulders and shaking her.

She fell silent, her mouth open, stunned.

"I always have been," he finished awkwardly, removing his hands from her shoulders and shoving them into his pockets.

Oh. _Oh._ Rose couldn't keep from grinning.

She flung herself at him, knocking him up against the door and off-balancing herself until his hands slid around her waist, steadying her. She looked up into his shadowy face for a brief moment, inhaling his familiar, delightful scent, and frantically pressed her lips to his, praying he would respond.

He did. With a groan torn from his chest, he pulled her even closer and deepened the kiss, spinning them around so it was Rose with her back against the door. Enveloping her in his warmth, Scorpius proceeded to snog her senseless.

It was just as good as Rose had dreamed of.

Caught up in the moment, neither of them noticed when the green glow around the door disappeared.

XXXX

Ten minutes later, Albus and Hugo reappeared outside. They looked at the door, devoid of any green glow, then looked at each other.

"D'you think it worked?" Hugo asked his cousin, walking up to the door. "I can't hear anything from inside, and the spell's gone."

Al shrugged. "I'd kinda hoped it would take a bit longer than this. Maybe they just kissed really fast and then went on their way."

"Better check, then," Hugo responded, turning the handle on the door and pulling it open, only to turn bright red as his older sister practically fell out of the broom cupboard with Scorpius on top of her, looking very mussed.

"Ah," said Albus, looking embarrassed. "Um. This is unexpected. Well. We'll just be going, then." He began backing away.

Scorpius got up and offered an arm to Rose. "Thanks, mate."

Hugo took one look at his sister's face as she scrambled up, holding Scorpius's hand, and followed Albus. "Yes! Really have to be going now!" He turned and dashed down the hallway.

Scorpius tried to pull Rose back into the broom cupboard, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Scorpius! I can snog you any time now, I have other things to do!" She ran off after her brother. "Hugo, give me my bloody wand back _right now!_"

Scorpius grinned. He set off after Rose down the hallway. He could snog her any time now, she said, a dream come true for him. He would really have to thank Al for this later.


End file.
